Vanessa did 29 more jumping jacks than Tiffany in the evening. Tiffany did 21 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Vanessa do?
Answer: Tiffany did 21 jumping jacks, and Vanessa did 29 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $21 + 29$ jumping jacks. She did $21 + 29 = 50$ jumping jacks.